In recent years, spherical imaging, sometimes called Virtual reality, or VR photography, developed from still to moving images, and is now known as spherical video or 360 video. Panoramic video capture devices with more than 2 sensors on the market, such as e.g., LadyBug by Point Grey and the Dodeca by Immersive Media capture only an extended hemisphere around the camera, leaving a blind spot where a support element, such as a pole supports the panoramic video capture device.